ThunderClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I--Archive II -- Archive III Sorrelstar lay in her den curled up. She had been weak from a "cold" she had caught and had lost half her lives already she now only had two left and after this life, if the cold took her, she'd have one. The calico turned her ears towards the entrance as Dipperstorm appeared. "Mother," she whispered immediately coming in. Dipperstorm was the only one to know of her cold and knew very well how many lives she had left. The tortoiseshell warrior lay beside her mother and began to lightly pat the soaked moss ball across her mother's body to cool her off. Her fever had grown until there was absolutely nothing anyone could do, especially since the medicine cat had left to Highstones. As Berrynose walked back into camp, the cream-furred molly had been hearing of Sorrelstar's sickness and began to worry about her leader's life. She knew the young leader didn't have long until she passed and figured this was the end. If this sickness was actually as bad as said it'd take both her lives. The medicine cat headed up to Sorrelstar's den. She heard the low voice of Dipperstorm and knew that the sickness had gotten worse. "Dipperstorm, stand back. She's not gonna make it." The medicine cat said bowing her head in defeat. She'd tried everything, she'd even gone to see StarClan. The cream-furred molly stepped forward when Sorrelstar's body went still. She watched and waited to see if it'd actually taken both of her lives. Fifteen minutes had passed with Sorrelstar remaining dead. "Dipperstorm I'm so sorry," the cream-furred she-cat murmured. Dipperstorm stared at her mother's lifeless body. "she's gone. After everything she's done she's gone." The warrior whispered as she felt a wail building in her throat. No! I will grieve correctly. She walked forward removing the moss ball and beginning to groom her fur out correctly. Her fur was matted with knots and hopefully Dipperstorm could make her mother and leader look presentable. Legit Boss 18:35, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Spiderclaw had been out hunting. She'd organized a few patrols that day. The heat of summer was hitting the Clans, and she'd been worried about the forest going up in flames. Though she'd never seen it, the she-cat had heard stories of such an event nearly wiping the forest clean like the moors of WindClan. The black deputy wanted to make sure the Clan was well-fed and strong in case of emergencies. She was walking back to camp with one of her groups when she saw the camp in a solemn mood. The deputy dropped her kill where she stood and went to investigate. Spiderclaw looked around, her eyes narrowed. "What's going on, I demand to know what the problem is." Her harsh voice made the demand a lot harsher than what it was supposed to be, but she wouldn't be who she was without that feature. Spiderclaw stood waiting for someone to reply to her question. 00:26 Thu Jun 30 2016 Dipperstorm faintly heard Spiderclaw, the deputy, say something but ignored it as she finally felt the pain of being alone hit her. Why would StarClan take my mother? She thought. The tortoiseshell finally took a deep breath before explaining to the whole clan. She crouched before leaping onto highrock with great confidence and sadness. "I am," she paused catching Snakefang's eye. "Sorrelstar passed not long ago," she continued. "Her lungs were to weak to keep her going and she lost the last two lives she had your new leader will be Spiderclaw." The warrior informed the clan before weaking down. After the speech she felt completely drained and really needed to be alone. Soft murmurs filled the center of the clan as well as distant shouts of horror. Sorrelstar had lived longer than Robinstar and several deputies and now she was gone. The warrior curled up in her nest, her narrow head la upon her paws. A slight breeze told her someone had just entered the warriors' den. Legit Boss 06:35, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Spiderclaw took her own place upon the highrock. "ThunderClan, in the news of Sorrelstar's passing I shall travel to the moonstone to receive my nine lives. Until then, we shall honor her life and I shall name a new deputy. I say their name before the body of Sorrelstar, so that her spirit may approve of my choice. The new ThunderClan deputy is Darkspirit." The black leader made no hesitation as she slipped down from the rock into the medicine cat's den to start preparing for her long journey ahead. Meanwhile, her nephew, Snakefang had been watching before her announcement and had slipped into the warrior's den to see if Dipperstorm was alright. Nosing around in the darkness, he quickly found his friend. The tabby tom gentle walked over to her and sat next to her. "Hey, if you want to talk I'm always here," he said. 05:44 Sat Jul 2 2016 Darkspirit lanced up surprised. "Oh, I'd be honored - er Spiderclaw." He answered straightening up immediately. The tom watched as the black leader walked into Berrynose's den. The cream-furred cat greeted Spiderclaw softly before yawning. "Shall I go with you, Spiderclaw?" Sheasked Dipperstorm glanced up her eyes dull. The tortoiseshell hadn't been able to cry but knew eventually she would. "Nah, I'm okay. Who'd Spidercaw pick?" She asked sitting up. Legit Boss 05:49, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Quil looked around the unfamiliar place. 'Mother told me this would be a safe place before she died..' the she-kit thought. The tabby padded further into the forest, her pelt spiked up. Quil let out a soft sigh and thought of her now dead family, who knew a couple rouges could be so cruel to a small family. I hope they're safe in that Starclan place mama told me about.. she thought, shaking her head. Bluestar ★ 22:38, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Darkspirit readied a patrol calling both Snakefang and Dipperstorm onto the same border patrol before heading out with the two. As the black smoke tabby headed further into the forest the scent of someone familiar filled his nose. "Fernshade?" He whispered. Dipperstorm's ears perked at her aunt's name. "Excuse me," she said pausing to scent the air and heading towards the scent. "Oh..its a tiny kitten." She murmured feeling Darkspirit stop beside her. She stepped forward crouching. "What's your name little one and who're your parents?" Legit Boss 22:43, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Quil whimpered and back up, her eyes wide. "M-My name is Quil, my parents are Fernshade and Caleb, I have siblings too but my whole family was killed but me.. I'll leave your territory if you wish but my mom told me to come here.." She whispered, her ears flattened against her small head. Bluestar ★ 22:49, July 3, 2016 (UTC) "Honey, your free to stay as long as you want." She said helping the kit forward with her fore paw. "Your mother is my aunt," she murmured finally picking the kit up and making her way back to camp with the rest of the patrol. Darkspirit's yellow eyes were on the kit. Why had Fernshade left? To be with a rogue? Shaking his fur in disgust, Darkspirit headed to Spiderclaw at Berrynose's den. "Spiderclaw, we've found a kit claiming to be Fernshade's." He called. Legit Boss 22:56, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Quil looked at Darkspirit, her eyes narrowed. 'He better not say anything about my mother or family.' She thought. The she-kit looked around, her gaze dull. "Um, I won't b-be hurt will I?" She asked nervously. Bluestar ★ 23:02, July 3, 2016 (UTC) "Dipperstomr," Berrynose greeted the tortoiseshell molly. "I got it from here," she said waving the warrior away. Dipperstorm smiled and headed to meet Snakefang. The small she-cat greeted her close friend with a small smile and plopped down sighing. Legit Boss 23:07, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Page